dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Streck
Mark Streck is one of the three protagonistsof Long Theft Auto. He appears as the player character in the original storyline and a secondary protagonist in its expansions Description Mark is the protagonist of the story. Lived in Rio de Janeiro with his mother, while her brother, Rok, was in the USA, trying to get lucky in life. One day, he received a call from the brother asking him to come to Los Santos because Rok had achieved a great fortune and was living in a mansion, with cars, girls, and lots of money (legit “American dream”). Mark, who was in a difficult time in Brazil, accepted the proposal. Arriving in San Andreas, Mark found that indeed, Rok was living in a small, dingy apartment near the City Hall of Los Santos, which made him get frustrated. As he had no money to return, Mark was with his brother. Here begins the story of Mark in San Andreas. Background Mark arrives in town hoping to have a good life, and to forget his dark past . Once he arrives, is welcomed by his brother, Rok, who said in the calls that he was rich, that he was living a dream, but only using a strategy to bring Mark to Los Santos. Later , Mark discovers that Rok just brought him to the city for him to do some dirty services for Rok, and then separates from his brother and go live somewhere else. Once he get a job in government org, Mark knows the governors of San Andreas, the brothers Rodrigo and Bruno Vilhena, and creates a friendship with Bruno. After Bruno get killed by some friends of Rok, Mark goes to the LSPD, and then to the SWAT. In the meantime , he meets the third most influential person in the state, a man who self identify as "Staff". Staff introducesMartin for Mark, his best friend, then the three create a friendship, but a man called Kevin kills Rodrigo Vilhena and creates a coup, causing Mark to lose his jobs as SWAT and has to be exiled in San Fierro. Mark and Martin try to follow their lives in San Fierro, while Staff goes to Liberty City to find a way to take Kevin from Power. Once Mark and Martin go to the desert of Las Venturas, Kevin manages to dominate the entire state, causing the two came refugees. Staff returned to discover how to master the state in their favor again, and then the three begin a series of assaults ( 7 assault locations ) to achieve master status. After assaulting the 7 locations, the 3 go to the main square of Los Santos, meet Kevin and his government. Staff goes after Kevin and kills him, as well as Martin goes behind Rutt, his former best friend and 3rd Governor , and Mark behind Rok, his brother who had become the sub-governor. When all three are dead, Mark, Martin and Staff finally obtained their goal: the state is theirs again Personality Mark is a pretty quiet guy, does not have any kind of madness, perhaps the most normal guy in history. But he has enough regrets in your past. Quite like brother, but this makes him stop liking at times in history. When someone hurt a loved one or dear friend, Mark turns furious. Also do not like when someone try to get him touching the past. Has extensive experience with guns. His dream is to become a SWAT member and have a good life, with peace and without "things of the capitalist world." Skills Has extensive skill with weapons and is a born negotiator. Conventional aim would be in "50". Have great skill with the Desert Eagle and the Sniper Rifle. Also known to be stealthy. After some missions also becomes handy with cars, since in many of them is he who drive. Mission Appearances Long Theft Auto * As the Protagonist he appears in every mission The Brightness of The Red Diamond * Bus Driver * Stealing from the Newbies (mentioned) * The Biggest Shine * ...Final Time * Drive By * The Fame of the Diamond (voice) * The Red County Connection * Dealership on Fire... * ...Dealership on Fire * The New Leaders * Asian Invasion * American Revolution * The Price of Friendship (voice) * The System is like a Sandstorm * The Base on the Sea * Red Meat * Robbery for Professionals * The Basement of the Caligulas * A Mansion in Hills * Out of Control * The Ambush * The Central Bank Robbery * The Diamond and the Ruby * Conclusionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57cEPsgjIfg The Ballad For Staff * Prologue (offscreen/mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Long Theft Auto